This invention relates to a power generation-refrigeration system, and more particularly to a power generation-refrigeration system which is well adapted to use low temperature energy to selectively produce refrigeration or power.
With the increasing costs and decreasing availability of conventional fuel sources, more and more attention is being directed toward using energy such as low temperature energy which has heretofore often not been used. Low temperature energy may be available, for example, in the form of solar or geothermal heated hot water or steam, or as the waste heat produced by many manufacturing processes. These types of heat sources are usually at a relatively low temperature--a temperature at which it is difficult to use the heat for practical purposes. In accordance with the present invention, a unique power generation-refrigeration system, including a novel use of a reversible turbomachine and a plurality of novel fluid flow paths, is provided which is well adapted to use low temperature energy to selectively produce refrigeration or power.
Moreover, the system of the present invention can provide both power and refrigeration while using only one condenser. The size and cost of such a system, compared with the combined cost and size of two separate systems, one of which provides refrigeration and uses a first condenser, and the second of which provide power and uses a second condenser, is less, producing increased flexibility, compactness, and savings.